Lin and Sakura Winter Festival
by Wafflez101
Summary: This is when Lin meets her parents and stuff and also the big praposal


Lin and Sakura winter festival

Anime: Ghost Hunt

It had only been an instant moment for Lin to fall in love with a girl he had exclaimed to be the other half of him that he always wanted but could never get. A week had past and it was only 1 day until the festival and only 2 days until Christmas and they would spend both days together. Lin was in the office with Naru and the rest of the team bored out of their minds with nothing to do but he just typed as usual on his laptop not making the boredom obvious suddenly a girl bursts in the door it had been Sakura so happy to see Lin even though they had spent a lot of time together. Sakura flung her arms around Lin

"Oh honey I missed you so much last night!" Sakura said happily. Hosho burst out laughing and the rest followed in except Naru as usual.

"Honey!" Hosho burst out "wow that's getting really serious"

"Shut up!" Sakura said rudely to Hosho

"What it was funny?" Hosho shrugged his shoulders.

"But it's mean to laugh at people just because you have no one" Sakura said jokingly as everyone else but Hosho began to laugh out of control.

"Well me and Lin are going to be picking up outfits for tomorrow anyone need anything?" Sakura asked kindly

"Oh yes can you pick up my festival kimono?" Masako asked kindly

"Ok well do" Sakura said with a kind smile.

"Ok we'll be back around 9 or so" Sakura said pulling Lin out the door along with her.

"Isn't just beautiful in the winter time?" Sakura asked Lin with a smile but Lin just looked down and smiled at her and Sakura blushed hard

"Oh here we are come on we have to pick up Masako's kimono" Sakura said turning forward and pulling Lin along inside the dry cleaners.

"Hello and welcome to Sitar's dry cleaning how may I be of assistance" the lady at the desk says with a smile

"Oh I'm here to pick up 's festival kimono" Sakura asks kindly

"Ok hmmm" the desk clerk, exclaims while looking through the lines of clothes

"Ah ha here it is!" she bursts out pulling out a blue kimono with snowflake designs on it.

"Here you go" the clerk says handing it to Sakura

"Thank you ok next stop Star lights festival clothes shop" Sakura says turning from the desk clerk to Lin.

"I'll carry that" Lin says taking the kimono in the plastic wrapping.

"Thanks now come on we have to hurry I really want to pick out your festival outfit" Sakura says happily clapping her hands.

"Ok so we'll drop this off at Masako's house and since it's on the way to the shop and the office we can build time ok" Sakura said pulling Lin with her. After they dropped the kimono off at Masako's house they ran to Star lights festival clothes shop.

"Come over here this is were the boys outfits are" Sakura said pulling Lin to the boys section

"Hmmm maybe these" Sakura said pulling several items off the rack

"Here try these" Sakura handed him the items she pulled off the racks and shoved him in the fitting room Lin tried them all on and even more even the pink one Sakura laughed at but they both agreed on a black and white one.

"Perfect come on lets get it" Sakura pulled him to the front desk

"We'll take this one" Sakura said shoving the Black and white festival outfit on the counter

"Wrapped or bagged?" the old man at the counter asked

"Bagged please" Sakura said happily

"Oh and is my order in?" Sakura asked

"Oh yes Miss. Oda here it is" the old man said handing her a wrapped package with the bag that contained Lin's outfit.

"I'll get that" Lin said taking hold of the bag and package

"Thanks" Sakura said taking hold of his hand.

They left the store and began walking back to the office.

They were almost to the office when a couple of drunks began to approach them. One of them flung his arm over Sakura

"Why don't you ditch this old guy and come with us cutie" One of the men said she could smell the liquor on his breathe the other two held Lin against the wall

"No leave me alone!" Sakura said trying to release herself from his grip.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" the drunken man said trying to get into her pants Lin caught this and that was what really got him mad he freed himself from the grip Lin had beaten them senseless they had blood rushing from their noses and black eyes.

"Come on" Lin said picking Sakura up and the bags and small packages under one arm and he held Sakura with the other one he came to the front of a large gate Sakura looked up

"This is my house" Sakura said to putting her hand on the gate

"Yeah I can't risk getting you hurt like that anymore I'll give this to Mai ok so here's yours" Lin said handing her the wrapped package.

"Well thanks" Sakura said in a whisper

"For what?" Lin said confused like

"For protecting me and for going with me today to get this stuff" Sakura said with a hint of blush appearing on her face

"Oh well your welcome" Lin said turning around but Sakura took hold of his hand Lin turned around and look at her before he could say anything she kissed him on his lips and turned and opened the gate

"I'm really glad I met you Lin goodnight" Sakura said closing the gate behind her.

Lin got to the office he handed Mai a bag with her kimono in it

"We dropped yours off at your house ok" Lin said to Masako

"Ok thank you" Masako said after she sipped some of her tea. Lin went home and rested well he needed it because Sakura would ware him out again the day of the festival. The next morning there was a knock at his door he got up to open it and then who else would be there to pounce on him but Sakura.

"Oh I missed you so much!" Sakura burst out Lin held her tightly imagining what would've happened to her but didn't.

"Let's go some were together" Lin said still holding her

"Ok" Sakura said pulling him with her out the door they got ice cream and went to the park and looked around the mall but an 2 two hours before the festival started Lin dropped Sakura off at her house and he went to change into his festival clothes they looked how shall I say good on him I guess I cant really imagine it on him though. Well he left with Naru and John to the festival when they got their Masako, Mai, and the old priestess lady was there. Mai took hold of Naru's arm and a hint of jealousy hit Masako but she got to have John which wasn't all that entertaining. Lin looked around for Sakura the he heard a car Lin turned around and saw a nice long stretched Limo and out came a tall handsome man about Lin's height probably an inch taller well he had black swiped to the side and glasses that rested on his nose and he wore a suite and then he helped out a beautiful woman with long black silky hair and a red and gold kimono with gold and jeweled decorations in her hair. And then Sakura walked out of the limo she wore a green and blue with some gold kimono on with a peacock on the bottom she had gold and blue and green peacock like decorations in her hair. And she looked up at Lin and gave him a smile the Oda family walked towards him and then Sakura spoke in a soft gentle tone

"Father this is Lin, Lin this is my father" Sakura said looking at her father for a hint of approval but he just looked at Lin with a straight serious face then he began to talk

"If anything happens or remotely goes wrong you can never see her again is that understood" he said in a rough voice Lin nodded in a yes motion as Sakura grabbed his arm and smiling at him.

"Come on Lin lets go, lets go I want to have as much fun as possible tonight" Sakura said pulling him into the entrance of the festival they went all around the festival and as it got late right before the fireworks started they had gotten a good spot Naru and them sat behind them Sakura looked at Lin with a soft smile

"I'm glad I got to spend tonight with you" she said kissing him gently on the cheek then putting her hand on top of his she leaned on Lin's shoulder as they both watched the fireworks shoot up into the air. As the night had ended Sakura almost had fallen asleep all the way then Lin picked her up and held her close Sakura looked up with dreary eyes and a light shade of pink on her face

"You really don't have to Lin" she said softly

"Your to weak to walk on your own so I want to carry you" Lin said looking forward and opened the limo door setting her inside gently then closing the door but when Lin turned around there standing was Sakura's father and mother

"Your certainly more then I expected" Sakura's father said roughly then walking to the other side of the limo and letting his wife and then him inside. The limo drove away and then Hosho came up behind him putting his arm on Lin's shoulder

"WOW you impressed the folks" Hosho said excitingly as Lin just walked away. The next day Lin and Sakura met up at the mall they walked around together

"Lin you made a really good impression on my dad last night" Sakura said looking down

"Really" Lin said in a bored like tone

"Yeah well he said over breakfast that he wants to consider making you my fiancée silly isn't it" Sakura blushed Lin clutched his hand in his pocket

"So I guess I can give you this" Lin said pulling out a little colorful present box with a red silk ribbon on it

"What is it?" Sakura asked taking hold of it

"Open it and you'll see" Lin said looking forward Sakura opened the box and inside was a little velvet box and when she opened that box there was a golden ring with a small water blossom design made from diamonds on it.

-WaffleZ-


End file.
